


Hell Spawn

by PumpkinChair



Series: Hell Spawn au [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dipper is an only child, I haven't decided how they'll have kids yet but they will, M/M, RD and Dipper are cousins, RD is Mason, Will is married to RD and Bill is married to Dipper, Will wants a baby, stick with me I'm a terrible updater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinChair/pseuds/PumpkinChair
Summary: Mason and William have been married about a year now. They have a nice house, Mason has a well paying job, but William still isn't satisfied. This domesticated demon wants a child of his own and he has no problem breaking natural law to do so, but his husband has some reservations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know where I'm going with this I just had an idea

Will was more than a househusband. Well, he told himself he was. Being a demon with no record of existence could make it hard to get a job, or a driver’s licence, or a passport… but that was besides the point. Will did more than cook and clean; he was more than free labor. He did everything for Mason, to be completely honest: he made his lunches to take to work, he knew which clothes to be dry cleaned and which to be regularly washed, he knew what order to place his books in on the shelf, and he knew what temperature to leave the house at so his husband will be comfortable when he comes home from work. So, when he texted Mason at work one afternoon, to ask for one simple thing, it shouldn’t have been a problem. He just wanted a child.

Will had been folding laundry that afternoon, the sun filtering in through their bedroom window and gently warming Will’s lap. He was sitting on their bed, a basket of clothes beside him and fingers just a bit heated from the warmth created by the drier. He gently smoothed out various slacks, button ups, and his own sweater vests when it occurred to him just how quiet it was in their house. Granted they had only lived there for a year, Will couldn’t help but notice how sounds bounced off the walls and high ceilings or how most times there weren’t any sounds at all. It was always just Will at home alone while Mason worked as an accountant, saying how it was easy money. They never had to worry about finances, but the demon felt incredibly lonely most days. Will quickly finished up putting away their clothes before walking out to the kitchen, passing an empty room. Why did they buy a house with three bedrooms? Of course one was used for Mason’s study, but what of the other room? Will sometimes thought about making it into a library, but it was a little small for his vast book collection. No, he wanted to give that room a true purpose, like housing a child. 

Will never tried to hide his interest in children, often times he expressed fondness for babies and expressed dreams of raising his own. Mason had never been opposed to the idea, but he didn’t believe it to be a realistic one. That didn’t stop Will from fantasizing, however, and sometimes he found himself picturing what their kids would look like. Maybe they’d have Mason’s intimidating look and Will’s soft features, or Will’s black hair with Mason’s curls. It was exciting to think about. Will could almost touch the tangibility of it all, if only Mason would let him. The human didn’t believe in manipulating the laws of nature to produce life, believing it should strictly be a natural process. Of course, he didn’t marry Will with the intent of never having children, he just assumed they’d adopt. Once they figured out how to make Will a legal citizen without all the illegal methods Bill could provide―who let that man in the government anyway?

Will sat at the island in the kitchen, his phone in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. Bill had sent him another video of his kids―those little hellions had drawn all over the walls. Bill had called it a masterpiece but his husband, Dipper, wasn’t exactly pleased. Will smiled fondly at his phone, sending a quick text that soap and water would do the trick to clean that right up. This was something he wanted to experience with Mason. Would he be upset or encouraging if their kid drew on the walls? How would he, himself, react? He wanted, craved, these moments he could only have with a child of his own and found himself shooting Mason a text before he could even stop himself. 

 

Mason stared down at his phone in disbelief, the message from Will still pulled up on his screen. He’d been finishing up some paperwork for a client when his phone vibrated, alerting him to a message. Usually Will would text him throughout the day with little bouts of encouragement or to ask him questions about basic things any human would know how to do, but this was not a request he was used to seeing. 

 

from: William :)

can we have a baby?

 

Baby? No, they couldn’t have a baby. It wasn’t possible for two men to have a baby let alone a man and a demon. And adoption was out of the question since as far as the government was concerned, Will didn’t exist. Mason clicked his tongue as he leaned back in his chair, one hand rubbing at his forehead. This was almost like the time the demon had asked for a kitten, something to keep him company while his husband was at work, but Mason had refused because he was allergic to animal fur and Will had pouted for weeks. He complained he was bored and lonely while Mason was at work and he had no one to talk to. He knew demons were social creatures, but he never expected Will’s loneliness to reach this point. Maybe he should have taken more vacation days, or took up Bill’s offer to create false documentation for him. It would have made his life a whole lot simpler. Mason took a few more minutes before typing his reply to his husband and returning to work. He had four hours left of the work day and many more client accounts to finalize.

 

from: Mason!! <3

No.

 

To say Will was hurt was an understatement. Didn’t Mason want to have a child with him? They’d talked about having a family before, but it never seemed to go anywhere since his husband thought about such things as “physical incapability” and “legal issues”. Will’s existence transcended these mere mortal issues, but Mason was always a stickler for the rules. Hell, Bill and Mason’s younger cousin had three little half demon delights running around and they were both male. Of course, Mason didn't like to think of their “spontaneous birth”, as Bill called it, when he simply formed a baby out of thin air. Will thought it was a precious notion, to instantaneously combine and develop their genetics into a sweet innocent baby. Will wanted what Bill had. He wanted to raise his own half-breed children and see how his and Mason’s DNA combined. He wanted to walk his child to school every morning and have someone to pour all his love and attention on. He wanted company in their empty house. Will sat himself on the couch, his body sinking into the plush surface and holding his phone, small fingers gently tapping the sides of it as he thought.

His eyes trailed around their living room, bare walls and an unlit fireplace staring back. They had a few photos of their wedding propped up on the mantel and the table at the side of the couch, but the white walls and hardwood floors felt so empty. He wanted to fill the space with children's’ toys and pictures, of fond memories and love. Will felt so alone in their house, an emptiness in his heart he was aching to fill. The demon curled up on his side, his eyes staring blankly at the adjacent wall as he mulled over the rejection, phone clutched to his chest. 

 

from: William :)

not even just 1?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason comes to terms with what is being asked of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated? 
> 
> what????
> 
> maybe i can get this to a weekly thing!

Mason had returned late that night, hoping Will would be asleep. His husband always seemed to get tired around nine o’clock, which was honestly the cutest thing when he tried to stay up later. He would become increasingly clingy, words slurred and movements jerky. If Mason were to carry him to bed, the man would be asleep before his head hit the pillow. Grinning to himself at the memory, the brunet quietly tiptoed inside, setting his bag down and sliding off his coat once the door was silently shut behind him. The foyer light was on, courtesy of Will, so Mason wouldn’t stumble around in the dark. The small gesture made his heart swell with affections, lips twitching up in a smile. He felt a little guilty he had intentionally stayed late to avoid talking with Will, but he needed more time to think.

His demon lover had spent the better half of the day trying to convince him to have a child, sending him pictures of his brothers kids with more sad faces than he’d ever hope to see in his lifetime. He knew Will was lonely at home all day, that he wanted their relationship to be that much closer, but Mason didn't want artificial kids. What Bill did to make his children was horrifying, borderline cruel and definitely unusual, but his cousin was happy, and he couldn’t ask for much more.

During his lunch break, Mason had called his sister, seeking her advice as he did for all things; she could focus on the feelings of all people involved while Mason struggled to address even his own feelings. “Mabel, he wants children,” He hissed into the phone, voice a harsh whisper as to not draw attention to himself as he heated up the food Will provided for him in the microwave. Will was always worried around his husband eating right, so he had spent a lot of time learning how to cook and taking notice of which meals Mason liked more. Today he had leftovers from the night before: chicken and mashed potatoes.

“Well? Why not? Bill literally made his kids.” Mabel didn’t see the problem with letting a demon craft their own flesh and blood, it was natural for them, wasn’t it? She thought Will told her once that it was natural for male demon couples to fuse their DNA together into children. She had been wondering why Bill and Dipper didn’t just adopt since Bill was a legal citizen, and Will had been eager to explain, the longing look in his eyes. “I don’t see the problem. Either make him a citizen, or let him make your kid.”

“I don’t know.. I just- I don't want… artificial kids like they have.” He wandered back to his office with his now hot food, his phone pressed between his ear and shoulder. “I can say I don't want kids, but if I let Bill make him a citizen, that would take months, if not years of careful planning and forgery.” Mason sank into his desk chair, leaning back as he began to eat, holding back a satisfied sigh. Will’s food had improved drastically over the last few years. He could remember the first time Will ever insisted on cooking for him. Mason was in college, his relationship with the demon still in the starstruck honeymoon phase, and Will had commented that Mason’s eating habits were going to get him killed, so, he decided to have a go at cooking. Now, Will’s tastebuds were muted so he didn't find anything wrong with the food, but the young adult struggled to eat the food. That didn't stop him from telling Will it was good, and it certainly didn't stop Will from cooking most of his meals.

Mabel’s voice brought him out of his memories, the goofy smile on his face falling back to its neutral state. “They’re not artificial. And oh boy just wait ‘til I tell them you said that about their kids.” Mason could see her wicked grin, her laughter ringing in his ears. He let out a frustrated groan, rubbing the area between his eyes.

“I’ll… talk to him about it.” He muttered before quickly hanging up, mood a bit soured as he finished his lunch. He didn’t want Will to have to wait a long time to have a child, and he didn’t want to be culturally insensitive as he had been in the past, but the idea of his children being formed right before his eyes sent shivers down his spine.

Before he could get back to work, his phone vibrated with a plethora of angry messages.

From: Bill  
WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY KIDS  
JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL WILL  
...WAIT NO I WONT BC HED BE HEARTBROKEN  
BUT YOU'RE DEAD BUDDY  
NO BODY INSULTS MY KIDS  
I HOPE YOU LIKE NIGHTMARES

From: Dipper  
You’d better apologize or else you're not sleeping for a while

Mason groaned and sent a quick message to Will that he would be home late before turning his phone on silent to avoid more threatening messages.

Back to the present, Mason made his way to the kitchen for dinner, a container sitting in the fridge with a sticky note on top. It was chicken alfredo, his favorite, but Will had mixed in some spinach to ensure he got proper nutrients.

Dear Mason!

I hope your day at work was good. Food is in the fridge, just heat it up for about two minutes. Don’t forget to stir it!  
if its 8 pm, then i'm taking a bath, and if its past 9, then i'm asleep

i love you!  
Will <3

Mason shook his head with a chuckle as he stuck the note to the fridge along with the others, heating up his food as instructed. Will truly was too good for him; he cooked, cleaned, loved him unconditionally. And what did he do? Deny him children and come home late on purpose. Mason sighed through his nose as he ate his meal in silence. He had the day off tomorrow and Will was unavoidable then. He’d have to finally confront the one thing he was dreading. How hard would it be just to say yes? To let Will have what he wanted for once instead of saying no? Maybe it was just the fear of becoming a dad suddenly that scared him.

Would he even be a good father? Would his kids like him? He, himself, didn't have the best relationship with his parents and he didn't want his children to grow up like he did. Will would be a wonderful father though, even if he would need help understanding how to take care of a human child. He was gentle and compassionate, never one to give up and eager to learn. He would love their children unconditionally, and he couldn’t deny the image of Will with his children was enticing. Maybe he could handle having an artificial child, if only for Will’s sake.

Exhausted, Mason shed his clothes before climbing into bed, movements slow and quiet so he wouldn’t wake Will up. He curled himself around his husband’s small body, nuzzling into his still damp hair and feeling him subconsciously adjust to fit within the arms around him. He was wearing one of Mason’s shirts and his heart swelled with happiness at the fact. Will wasn’t mad at him like he thought he might be. Will was understanding unlike Mason. He probably already figured out his husband was worried, scared about raising a kid. But, nevertheless, it was these small things that let Mason know what Will was feeling. There was food for him and Will was still wearing his clothes, so he wasn’t too upset with him. And maybe, just maybe his answer would make Will even a fraction of happy as he made him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i know where im going with this now


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason finally tells Will his decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter isn't my favorite and I've restarted like like seven times so I think this is the best I'm gonna get
> 
> There was supposed to be a sex scene but the chapter was already over a thousand words and I've never written one before so I'll spare y'all
> 
> What do you guys think? This chapter was definitely missing some details and I could have expanded on somethings, but just starting the chapter was like ripping out teeth. I'll elaborate on more things in later chapters, as usual.
> 
> And I wanted to thank y'all for the support! Today starts finals so I probably won't have another chapter up until late next week.

Will woke up to soft kisses being placed on his bare skin, a warm hand stroking the flesh of his stomach beneath his shirt. Mason’s fingers rubbed smooth circles, his lips pressed to the back of WIll’s neck as he inhaled, taking in the familiar scent of florals. He didn't particularly like the scent of flowers, and pollen certainly wasn't on his list of favorite things due to allergies, but Will’s scent was homey and refreshing in a way. It was quiet in their room, the sun’s gentle light filtering in through the window. From the early birds chirping and the lack of true heat, Mason had to estimate it to be around seven in the morning. It wasn’t much later than he usually woke up, but it was just enough to feel well rested. What was a shock though, was that Will had slept in this long. Most days he was up at six or even five if he was feeling particularly restless. He didn’t need much sleep, being a demon, but the routine made him feel time passing. He wanted to experience all the things Mason did, so he tried to keep his demon abilities and norms to himself.

He turned over to face his husband, greeting him with a simple “good morning” kiss before getting out of bed, much to Mason’s disappointment. He had planned on them cuddling for a few minutes before he had to actually address the problem of the day before, but the expectant look Will gave him was enough to have him near tripping out of bed to follow him to the bathroom. Maybe he could still stall just a little bit. Afterall, Will was easily distracted.

After a quick shower, again much to Mason’s utter disappointment, and morning routines finished, the pair sat on the couch together, Will’s legs across Mason’s lap with the latter running his hands over them. It was a common position for them, accompanied by the silence. Mason, however, wasn’t feeling comfort in the normalcy. He still felt guilty about the day before and he wasn’t exactly sure how to breach the subject so he chose to let the silence stretch on while he mulled over his wrong doings. He still owed Will an answer as well, since he changed his mind after the bold “no” from the day before. He didn’t want his husband to think he never wanted kids, but is still wasn’t a pleasant feeling for him.

“Will,” he cleared his throat, grabbing his husband’s attention from the book he was previously reading. Will looked up at him with those bright blue eyes, alight with mirth, love, and overwhelming patience. Mason stared for a while, getting lost in the depths and he swore he was drowning in those oceans before he forced himself to look away. “I’m… sorry.” The words tumbled awkwardly from his lips, a blow to his pride from saying them making his cheeks heat up. It had been years since he uttered the phrase, years since he acknowledged he was in the wrong and felt the need to fix it. Everything was different with Will. Mason couldn’t even fathom how horribly he’d treated the demon upon their first meeting, as unconventional as it seemed, Mason still had no right to act how he did even if he was only a child.

Will was a being unaffected by time and human woes, emotions were not things he understood well, but he knew enough to get by. He knew what happiness felt like, sadness and jealousy too, and he knew without a doubt he was in love. So, when Mason felt shame and guilt, the demon wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Was this an emotion you provided comfort for? Or was the best form of help to let it run its course? He rattled his brain for the information, slowly placing his book down to sit up. Perhaps he’d just listen for now.

undeterred by the silence, Mason pressed on, returning his gaze to the demon once he moved. “I was… irrational yesterday. I shouldn’t have out right refused your request nor should I have stayed late to avoid you,” saying the words out loud made the shame worse, the confession ringing in his ears and he cringed, feeling like the worst husband in existence. “I’m sorry.” He stated once for for good measure, eyes searching Will’s face for any sort of response. When he found none he began to panic, dread weighing heavily on his heart. Mason opened his arms towards the demon, hoping to gauge his level of hurt. If the man refused to curl up in his hold, then he knew he had a lot more  groveling to do to make it up to Will, but the relief he felt when the demon shifted forward to ease into his hold was miniscule.

“I appreciate your honesty.” Will tried often not to pry into Mason’s mind. He respected the man’s privacy and the level of trust that was between them and he didn’t want to ruin it by poking around where he didn’t belong, but now the man’s emotions had left his mind vulnerable and Will may have flipped through the first few memories in Mason’s mind. He payed particular close attention to the one about the phone call with his sister, butterflies kicking up in his stomach. Mason was thinking about his request, maybe even close enough to accept, but the memory did little to tell what his answer would be, and Will couldn’t pry much deeper without his silence giving way what he was doing. “Have you… have you thought about it? Having children?” Will bit his lip, fang like canines piercing his skin easily. His face gave away his hopefulness, cuddling up closer to his husband as if that would further his cause.

Will could see Mason’s jaw working as he struggled to plan out his next few words, resorting to the tone he used when speaking with clients. “I have processed your request.” So far so good, other than the fact he was treating will like all those annoying people he had to deal with all day instead of like his husband. Mason looked down at his lap, his arm securely wrapped around Will’s waist as some form of comfort for him. Was he truly about to consent to the demon taking DNA from him and making a child? Apparently so. He took a deep breath, drawing this out as long as possible; it was really hard to say these things and the way Will was watching him wasn’t making it any easier. “and I think… I’d be delighted to have a child with you.” His smile was weak, but a smile nevertheless and Will’s was bright enough for the both of them. The demon was on the verge of tears, a watery laugh bubbling from his lips. The sound was music to Mason’s ears and his shoulder’s slumped in relief, and he squeezed Will in a tight hug, some insecurities still lingering. Not to mention that now they had to prepare the house for a child and there was so much to do and…

Will pulled him down from his overthinking with a tender kiss, grounding Mason when he truly needed it. His husband could read him so well, almost too well, but it wasn't as if Will wasn’t just as transparent. “Relax,” Will mumbled, smile softening to ease his lover. “We can have a child whatever day you chose, there’s no rush.” There was no deadline, no due date. They could have as many children as frequent as they desired, and now that Mason agreed they could move forward. First though, Will was too excited to think about the important things that had to do with raising a child.

"So I've been thinking of names.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the fun part!
> 
> Gender and names
> 
> I already sort of have an idea in mind for the first kid so I'll let you all figure out the others
> 
> If you have any name suggestions or if the child should be a girl or a boy, just leave a comment below!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news is shared, an overbearing brother steps in, and a gender is decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow over a month late
> 
> sorry y'all
> 
> i was focusing on AP exams, final projects and the like and then I got sick! im still sick,,,
> 
> and now graduation is upon me, 5 days away now.

Will was excited, if his Facebook feed was anything to go off of. Mason could only watch in mild horror as his phone spasmed on the coffee table, notifying him of every one of Will’s new posts.  
  
William Gleeful  
He said yes!!  
2 min ago 21 Likes  
  
William Gleeful  
to having a CHILD!!!  
2 min ago 24 Likes  
  
William Gleeful  
I want it to be a girl <3  
1 mins ago 19 Likes  
  
Will’s feed was filled with his excitement and the congratulations of friends and family that understood Will’s species and how hard it would have been to convince his husband to allow this. The demon was brimming with energy, smiling to himself as he began making lunch for them both. They had talked for a little bit about when would be the best time to actually have the child, and Will had asked some questions about human babies. Mason had learned that the demon form of parenting was to leave the spawn to the elements. Will, of course, wanted to play an active role in his child’s life, and Mason had assured him that human children actually needed to be taken care of.  
  
Mason had received a call from Mabel during Will’s tirade of baby statuses, a sigh passing his lips as his sister talked his ear off with many “I told you so”s and “when’s the date you picked?”. She knew he was embarrassed, flustered about his too open husband’s postings about their private life, but Will was excited and he wanted to share the good news. He couldn’t blame him for that.  
  
“I told him we still had to prepare the house for a child before we could actually have one,” Mason ran a hand down his face, remembering how he had to placate his lover before a baby magically formed right then and there. Will was ready, mentally, but they were nowhere near where they needed to be.  
  
“So, are you guys going to do things a little more serious than what Bill did?” Mabel asked, leaning back in her desk chair, unfinished sketches of new designs in front of her. She had become a fashion designer to follow one of her few passions―someone had to tell Pacifica how to dress as well, because Lord knows she probably got dressed in the dark―and fashion design had always held high interest with her.  
  
“There is no way Will would do that to me,” Mason shook his head, scowling as he remembered how Bill had brought their first kid to Dipper. It was a casual saturday morning, Dipper had just stumbled out of bed when his husband had requested him to hold his arms out. Still out of it, he had agreed, and before he knew it there was a crying baby in his arms. Dipper had cried in that moment too. Will would probably make it a grand gesture, an intimate affair for just them. He didn’t play games or tricks, always serious when it came to magic. It was something he rarely used nowadays, eager to play the part of Mason’s human husband. Sometimes Mason wondered if Will would become out of touch with his magic the more he tried to behave as a human, but time and time again he was proven wrong. No matter how long the demon went without using magic, he could always tap back in as if it was just muscle memory―it might as well been with how old he was.  
  
After a bit more teasing from his sister and a few parenting tips she had thought of, Mason ended the call, returning to the kitchen so he could watch Will cook. He’d gotten quite good over the years, learning about different flavors and what things were actually edible. Mason had spent countless days wasting food and money simply to help Will learn. It was something the demon wanted to do on his own, to be able to provide something for Mason since he worked for the both of them. The taller man moved to stand behind his husband, wrapping his arms around him as he watched him put together some sandwiches.  
  
“Mabel called,” He mumbled, resting his chin on Will’s shoulder. The demon was so cold despite wearing a warm sweater, one Mason had bought him so he wouldn't be cold. It fascinated him how low Will’s body temperature could be, yet he still felt warm enough to be human. Will leaned back into his chest, content with the heat enveloping him. He hummed in acknowledgement to what his husband was saying, but he was too focused on his task to actually contribute to the conversation. Mason slipped his hands under Will’s sweater, rubbing lazy circles into his stomach. He could stay like this forever, arms wrapped around the demon with some mundane task going on. It was so domestic, so normal. He missed these kinds of things in his youth, and at one point he had even resented Will, but Mason was a different person now.  
  
Mason must have zoned out because the next thing he knew, Will was missing from his arms and there was a plate in his hands. Biting back a whine, he moved to follow Will to the dining room. He could definitely live like this forever, and nothing would keep him from accomplishing that.  
  
Will had called Bill after lunch, a happy tone to his voice despite his brother’s yelling. “You didn’t tell me first!” Bill whined, sounding as if he would actually cry of the matter. His precious baby brother didn't tell him the good news first; he had found out on Facebook much like their other friends. Soft cries could be heard of Bill and Dipper’s youngest son, Nikolas, in the background of the call as Bill rocked him. He was probably startled again by his dad’s loud voice if Will had to guess.  
  
Will let out an apologetic hum as he moved around Mason’s office, picking up scattered books and files. “Sorry, I was overwhelmed.” He murmured, a blush coating his cheeks as he slapped Mason’s hands way before they could grab hold of him. Will watched his husband sulk as he went back to organizing the files Will had been handing to him. It was his day off, but it seemed the demon never took breaks from cleaning. Will had insisted they start preparing the house for their new arrival after they ate, asserting that the sooner they were set, the sooner he could actually have the child. Mason was hoping for a few months to prepare like a normal couple did, but it seemed there was nothing normal about his marriage.  
  
Bill tsked on the other end of the phone, kicking toys aside as he walked to Nikolas’s room to put him down for his nap. Dipper was out grocery shopping so that left him in charge of their younger two children. “You can make it up to me by letting me plan your baby shower.” Baby showers were Bill’s favorite part about having kids, besides sex of course. He liked free stuff and being pampered; it was like a second birthday but the presents were for the kids. He had had two baby showers, since he didn't know about them with their first kid, so now he felt he was an expert on the subject.  
  
“I… suppose that’s alright.” Will relented, knowing it wasn’t a fight he was even going to try and win. Bill usually got what he wanted one way or another. Mason took Will’s moment of hesitation to pull the man into his lap, holding him securely so he couldn’t escape. It was moments like these he loved having the bookshelf besides his desk; he was unorganized and Will always had to come over and fix it. He let out a happy hum as he buried his face into his husband’s neck, listening to the conversation.  
  
“Great! I’ll make sure it’s the best ever! Just let me know if you decide the gender or whatever!” Bill chirped before ending the call. Will let out a heavy sigh, slumping against Mason. Sometimes his brother was a little much. Mason rubbed his thighs, hoping to sooth the demon. Will set his phone on the desk, raising his free hand to run through Mason’s hair.  
  
“Should we have a girl or a boy?” Will asked, glancing over at his husband, Mason only shrugged, not lifting his head from its position.  
  
“As long as they’re healthy does it really matter?” He commented, not caring one way or another if they had a daughter or a son. He just wanted them to be happy and healthy; there was no doubt they’d be loved.  
  
Will smiled wide, turning just a bit to face Mason better. “Okay, the first one will be a girl then.” Mason’s eyes widened as he finally looked at his husband.  
  
“...First one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its almost midnight so ill leave this here
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> comments and kudos fuel me

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for reading my procrastination. I have other things to write and school work to do but I'm doing this instead
> 
> Wanna chat? Hmu on:  
>  [Tumblr (check occasionally)](http://satan-likes-smooth-jazz.tumblr.com)  
> [Quotev (usually online 24/7)](http://www.quotev.com/reversal)


End file.
